1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to word games; and, more particularly, to a game wherein aligned letters on a playing surface are used to form a word, the remaining letters being changed to present differing randomly disposed letters to either the same or a subsequent player, the originally formed word being retained on the playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of word puzzles and word games are known in the game art. Such games have maintained their popularity over the years. In some of these games, tiles or squares are placed on a playing surface to form interlocking words. In other games, dies having differing letters are used to form various words on a playing surface. In some word games, such as crossword puzzles, letters are filled into a playing surface which, when completed, presents an interlocking arrangement of words.
Obviously, there is considerable interest in games of this type and the public is always looking for new and unique word games. Such games should preferably be relatively inexpensive and easy to understand. It is also of advantage if such games can be played by one player alone or by players of differing intellectual capacity.